1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body starting system, in particular, a starting system for a moving body driven by a driving force generating device inclusive of an engine or a motor, such as a two-wheeled vehicle, an ATV (all terrain vehicle), a ship, or a jet-propelled boat, the starting system being endowed with a theft prevention effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to start a vehicle's engine, a key switch that starts the engine is mechanically turned on using a cylinder key given to the authorized driver of the vehicle alone. Accordingly, starting the engine is impossible without an authorized key, thereby preventing theft of the vehicle. However, even though theft of the vehicle is prevented by relying on the key, it is not necessarily possible to attain a sufficient antitheft effect because the key is relatively easily duplicated.
Thus, there is a system for enhancing the antitheft effect in which the information designating a key for the vehicle is sent from the key to the key cylinder, and the key cylinder identifies the sent information and permits the start of engine only if the sent information is identified as authorized information.
Specifically, a pair of magnetic circuits are provided, consisting of a key coil wound around an axial core inside the key inserted into a key insertion hole which is placed in proximity to a rotor coil wound around an annular core disposed around the periphery of a key insertion hole on the key cylinder side, whereby the information for driving the engine is passed via this pair of magnetic circuits between the key and the key cylinder (See JP 04-15141 B, for example).
Although the conventional vehicle starting system device with antitheft functions of this type attains some effect to prevent the theft of a vehicle but has a problem in that inserting and turning a key into the key cylinder, which also serves as an electrical switch, is troublesome. There is also another problem in that a mechanical failure is likely to occur as a result of inserting and turning a key in the key cylinder.
Also, there is a problem that there are no antitheft precautions provided for when the driver leaves the vehicle with the key inserted into the key cylinder.
Also, in starting the engine at night, the driver can not see an insertion hole for the key cylinder in the darkness, therefore taking a long time to start the engine. To solve this problem, such a measure as placing a lamp on the key cylinder side may be taken, but in the case of inexpensive two wheelers especially, installing the lamp in not preferred as the cost increases.
Moreover, the design in proximal area of the driver's seat is restricted due to the existence of the key cylinder.